The cheek riser is a device on a rifle stock that supports the shooter's cheek at a height suitable for use with the sights. High sights such as telescopic sights require higher cheek risers, and low sights such as iron sights require low cheek risers. Different users' preferences and physiology also suggests different riser heights for any given configuration.
These devices vary significantly between firearms, and various adjustable cheek risers are known. A traditional approach relies upon raising and lowering the entire cheek riser. An alternative pivoting approach is also known. However, conventional approaches to adjustable cheek risers that also allow for buttstock adjustability to change the length of pull require the cheek riser to either be removed or have its height adjusted.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved firearm with movable cheek riser that allows the length of pull to be adjusted without affecting the cheek riser. In this regard, the various embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill at least some of these needs. In this respect, the firearm with movable cheek riser according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the length of pull to be adjusted without affecting the cheek riser.